PROJECT ABSTRACT Renovated, functional research space is imperative for continued growth and excellence in IDeA State universities. Here, the K-INBRE puts forth applications from 3 K-INBRE network universities requesting Alterations and Renovations at their respective universities. These applications were selected on the basis of nee, and their relevance to the scope of the proposed research at the requesting institution. In total, the K-INBRE is requesting $250,000 to assist 3 applications: Emporia State University (ESU), Fort Hays State University (FHSU), and Wichita State University (WSU). This application will allow these K-INBRE partner institutions to upgrade their facilities and increase their capacity to conduct research. ESU requests funds to renovate two spaces in Bruekelman Science Hall (SH55 and SH145) to create two modern, functional laboratories and a shared, common equipment area. ESU institutional support for this project includes up to $50,000 to cover any remaining balance, items not included in the cost estimate, and unanticipated cost overruns. ESU requests $33,468 from the K-INBRE, which is $4,474 less than the quote below. The $50,000 institutional commitment from ESU will be used to cover the difference. FHSU requests funds to renovate space within the 1st and 4th floor of Albertson Hall (AH) on the FHSU campus. On the first floor, Albertson Hall 166 Complex will be renovated into laboratory space and have an autoclave installed. On the fourth floor, AH 405 will be also be renovated into research space. A total of $100,000 is requested by FHSU for these renovations. WSU requests funds to replace the HVAC system for their Animal Care Facility (ACF) located in Hubbard Hall (HH). Alterations will include changes all of the ductwork and 8 Variable Air Volume (VAV) supply air boxes within the ACF itself and replacement of the ACF system air handling unit in the HH penthouse. The total project cost is estimated at $180,958 ($116,532 from K-INBRE and institutional support of $64,426 is committed from WSU. Overall, these alterations and renovations will have significant impact on these undergraduate institutions within the K-INBRE network in Kansas.